Prove to You
by dontbreathetoodeep
Summary: Kurt describes the first time Sebastian ever told him his true feelings for him and the promise he made which, after fourteen years, he has yet to break.


"I didn't know why he kept looking at me. He mocked my hair although his was not all that dissimilar. He mocked my clothing even though all I seemed to see him in was that stupid Dalton blazer (which he'd clearly left behind since it was Sunday). He flirted with my boyfriend but that didn't matter any longer did it? He wasn't my boyfriend anymore and he never would be.

It wasn't that he did anything _wrong, _not really. It was just that he didn't really do anything _right _either. He flirted with other people, didn't care who he sung to (or with) and being alone with me didn't seem to thrill him like it used to.

We grew apart, it was natural for two people in their teens. I decided maybe I should try for something less real, less serious. But that didn't mean I would go looking for anyone. Just, if the opportunity showed itself, I wouldn't definitely turn it down.

It didn't work, looking for something less serious. Something which would prove to be incredibly serious was just lurking around the corner. Just sitting there nursing his cup of coffee, staring me up and down.

I toyed with the idea of sitting with him. It might be fun. Then again it might be utter hell. You don't know if you don't try, maybe he's hooked up with Blaine already, maybe he doesn't care anymore. Ordering my coffee, I felt his gaze on me and every time I turned, he was looking, smiling. _Smiling. _

What the hell was he up to?

He was probably gloating, bet he did get together with Blaine. It wouldn't have surprised me at all. In fact I would have been surprised if he _didn't._

I would receive a lot of surprises from him that day.

Even though a small part of my still sane brain was telling me not to, I walked over and sat in front of Sebastian, looking into his eyes for something which would tell me what I believed to be true. Any sign that he had been with Blaine.

"Well Hummel you look all kinds of pretty today, what have you done with your hair?" Oh, great, he was drunk. I had to fight the urge to leave, to walk away. I didn't because something was holding me to the chair, to the spot in front of the boy I pretty much despised.

"Hello Sebastian."

"Ohh cold, what's up Hummel?" he smiled, his eyebrow arching like it had a habit of doing. Even intoxicated, he was still as charming as ever. It was annoying, _exhausting._

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you seemed so interested in me as I ordered my coffee, minding my own business and all."

"Ah Hummel, sometimes I just can't help it. Sometimes, when I manage to get over your excessive quantity of girl clothes, you actually look hot to me. Weird."

"Are you calling me hot?" my eyes narrowed at him and I felt my cheeks flush.

"Why aren't you used to being called hot? Doesn't the hobbit call you hot?" I felt heat rise in the small gap between my neck and collar and suddenly began to feel very uncomfortable. Nobody had asked me about Blaine since we split up because everyone knew, people didn't mention it because they knew it might hurt me. Of course I didn't think Sebastian knew but even so, I had to fight the urge to hit him for even making me remember about it.

"I'm not with the hobbit anymore," my voice trailed off and I felt like I might burst into tears at any moment which was strange because I really did believe I was over him. Scratch that, I _knew _I was over him but still I felt odd. Especially talking about it to Sebastian, the boy very easily could have been the cause of the break up. His expression changed, concern seemed to wash over his face as he continued to look me in the eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kurt. That sucks, you and Anderson really did seem like you'd have a happy-ever-boring life together." _That doesn't even make sense, _I thought. Then I remembered he was drunk and probably didn't even realise half the things he was saying, "Oh well you can move on to bigger and better things now I guess." he wiggled his eyebrow and winked at me. I felt sick, like I was going to pass out. _Is he suggesting...? _

"I'm," I paused, thinking of something to possibly change the subject, something to take my mind off the awfully suggestive expression on Sebastian's face, "I'm surprised you didn't know. Since you and Blaine were close and all."

"We were close?" he asked, putting his coffee on the table and looking me deep in the eyes.

"Well sure, you'd come over and talk to him and stuff."

"Oh no, I was coming to talk to you," he nodded simply and took a sip of his coffee while I studied his face a while. He was wanting to talk to me? But he hated me! He practically ignored me on one or two occasions.

"What about all that 'Fun, I don't like you either' stuff?"

"Well of course I like you. It's all about the chase isn't it? It was even more fun that you were with Blaine, that's why I spoke to him a lot. You know, checking out the competition type thing. But I wasn't interested in Blaine like that. I liked you, I _like _you." he shrugged his shoulders and looked at me like he'd commented on something as simple as the weather. I began to wonder just how drunk he was.

"What the hell Smythe? You're just sitting there declaring your love for me like it's the most normal thing in the world!"  
>"I would say more declaring my <em>like <em>for you. I'm not exactly 100% about love, Kurt." he smiled his charming smile, the one I often referred to as a Chipmunk smile but it wasn't really. It was actually nice. That was what was so disgusting about it, that I was actually totally attracted to him.

I made an excuse and ran to the bathroom, at first I thought I was going to be sick but as soon as I entered one of the cubicles, I decided I just wanted to ring someone. Anyone who would listen.

Some may say I chose the wrong person to ring.

"Santana?"

_"Kurt? Hey, what's up?"_

"I have a bit of a problem. I'm in a bathroom stall at Lima Bean."

_"Ew, I don't want to know if you're having any sex problems, Kurt. No Auntie Snix can't help you there." _

"Gross! Who has sex in bathroom stalls at coffee shops?"

_"Me?"_

"'Tana!"

_"Right sorry, do go on."_

"Sebastian likes me."

_"Of course he does, who _doesn't _like you?"_

"No he _likes_ me likes me."

_"OOOH!" _

"Exactly and now he's outside, sitting with a coffee completely drunk waiting for me."

_"Ahh he's drunk. That's why he told you now..."_

"Hang on, what?"

_"I may or may not have known that he likes you."_

"Eh?"

_"Yeah he told me and Britt one time when we saw him in a club. He gets really nice when he's drunk. But he told us not to tell you. Brittany nearly has a few times though."_

"So he really does?"

_"Well he told us and now he's told you so I'd say yeah probably." _

"What do you think I should do?"

_"I don't know. Do you like him?"_

"I don't know!"

_"So get to know him, dumb-ass." _

"Ahh San I don't know."

_"Go on, now. We'll be here for you if you need anyone to double date with."_

"Right. OK. I'll go talk to him. Thanks Santana."

_"Anything for you Kurt!"_

We spoke in the coffee shop for about three hours in which six cups of coffee were drank between us by which time Sebastian had sobered up completely.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you, you know." he looked down to his feet and began to laugh, "I was going to wait for you to get over Blaine first so that you'd know I was serious. That I'm not just in it for the fun."

"Well you wouldn't get anything from me if I thought you weren't serious, but thank you, Sebastian, I appreciate that you were going to take your time." he smiled at me and leaned over the table to grab my hand. An electric shock ran up my arm at the touch and I shivered slightly under his gaze.

"I do really _really _like you and I have done since we met. It's why I was so mean, and why I flirted with Blaine; I was jealous. I know it was stupid but I'm not like that anymore, I know I want you and I'm willing to go as slow as you want in order to make us work. I _promise_ to give you whatever you need to prove to you how serious I am about us, Kurt."

"I'm happy you are. And me too."

"You what?"

"I like you too." I smiled and squeezed his hand a little more. His face lit up much like a child's on Christmas Day. In that look I realised he really was serious about me, about us. But that wasn't enough, he was totally set on sticking to his promise.

"I don't believe it." he shook his head and began to clean his glasses he'd put on to try and sort out the headache he was experiencing. I told him glasses weren't exactly the best cure for a hangover but he brushed it off and put them on anyway, "What about Blaine?"

"We've been split up for three months Seb. I really am over him." I nodded, as certain about that as I was about fashion and that's pretty serious. I felt a buzz in my pocket and noticed a text from Santana. I then realised that Sebastian was reaching for his phone too and I couldn't help but laugh.

_'Remember boys, you're in a public and family place. If you get any closer you could annoy the manager.' _

We turned to see Santana and Brittany waving and laughing at us. I shook my head, waved back and then looked back to Sebastian to see him gaze at me with more emotion Blaine had ever managed. I felt a tug in my chest as I smiled back and pursed my lips subconsciously.

"This is weird isn't it?" he suddenly said.

"Yes it is. This morning if someone had said I'd sit and talk to you for three hours and end up feeling actual attraction towards you I would have told them to get lost."

"You weren't attracted to me before today? Ouch Kurt." he winked and smirked at me before lifting his coffee to his lips with the hand not held by mine.

"Well of course but attraction and actual feelings are different aren't they? Like, I am attracted to Taylor Lautner but I could never say I _liked _him because I don't know him." he nodded and silently agreed with me. We stayed like that for a while, in silence without it ever becoming awkward. Of course there were lots of things we _could _talk about, a lot we didn't know about each other but we just simply _chose _not to. The silence was nice, comfortable and oddly quite romantic.

"I can't believe that getting drunk actually ended in something _good _for once."

"I'm not sure I want to hear your past drunken stories," I spoke completely in monotone, a skill I had mastered for sarcasm abilities.

"Oh believe me, you do. Some of them are hilarious."

By the time it was seven, we had spent eight hours in that damn coffee shop. I don't know how much caffeine I had but I'd spent way too much money. At the point where I realised I only had ten dollars left in my wallet, I suggested we should probably go home.

As Sebastian had walked (hobbled is probably the more correct word) there in the morning I offered to give him a lift home. I stopped outside of his house and decided to walk him to the door. I don't know why I did it or what the point even was. I followed him tentatively, trying to not look at how his ass was shaped in the tight jeans. Suddenly he stopped and turned around.

"You really shouldn't wear shirts like that, Kurt." he husked into my ear, a lump appeared in my throat and I gulped loudly, never taking my eyes off his.

Licking my lips was probably what did it.

He leaned in, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. I obliged and placed my arms around his neck, pulling him down to meet me in a kiss. It was amazing, he was so gentle, not what I expected at all. It was slow and delicate, like he didn't want to hurt me but still make me feel something. And that he did.

We stood outside his door for about five minutes, just kissing each other. Finally I pulled back and lay my head on his shoulder, taking in his scent and relaxing in his arms. He gave a little chuckle and I looked up to him.

"What is it, Seb?"

"My parents are looking out the window." I snapped my head to see a man and a woman staring at us with smiles on their faces. "Well I wasn't planning on introducing you to them so soon but I don't think we have a choice now."

"What are you introducing me as?" I asked.

"Uhm, 'This is Kurt'?"

"No I meant like, 'This is Kurt, my...'"

"Oh," he nodded a smirk playing on his face as he gathered what I was _really _asking, "I don't know. What do you think?" I smiled at him and hugged back into his neck, placing small kisses trying to tell him exactly what I thought.

He seemed to get it.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend, Kurt?"

"Hmm," I teased him, pretending to think about it, "yes, Seb, yes I do."

"Cool," he squeezed me into his chest and kissed me on the forehead, "come and meet Mom and Dad then. Do you think you can charm them?"

"Please, I charm everything."

"Oh I'm sure you do." he smiled, took my hand and opened the door.

And that was the day me and your Dad began seeing each other."

"So you and Pap didn't like each other before then?" asks seventeen year old Lara to her father.

"Now that's not totally true," Sebastian laughs and continues feeding five-month old Harry, "I liked your Dad very much. He just didn't like me very much."

"Can you blame me? You'd spent month flirting with my first ever boyfriend who I was totally and utterly in love with!" Kurt teases, laughing at his husband and looking to Harry who seemed to be falling asleep in his arms.

"Not really. I _was_ a bit of a dick."

"Language, 'Bas! Harry's here!"

"He's not even half a year old babe." the tall man laughs and looks to Lara who rolls her eyes at her Dad's comment.

"I don't care, he could pick things up you don't know Seb."

"Actually I know plenty," he sticks his tongue out and winks at Kurt playfully.

"Oh so they teach baby classes at Medical school now do they?"

"Calm down, Dads. That's a pretty funny story though. Pap was drunk the first time you knew he liked you." she begins to laugh at Sebastian as he turns slightly red at the patheticness of his eighteen year old self.

"I know, it's ridiculous isn't it?" Kurt takes Harry into his arms to take over with the feeding.

"It's not my fault I was a tormented insecure teenager with a crush on the cutest guy in the whole of Lima!" Sebastian defends himself and begins cleaning his glasses with his red plaid shirt.

"You could have missed out the part about Aunty Santana having sex in the toilets of the Lima Bean, I don't think I'll be able to go to the toilet there again," Lara protests, wrapping her arms over her chest and pouting for even more effect.

"It was with Aunty Britt too." laughs Sebastian. Things in their house had always been pretty open, as long as it had nothing to do with his and Kurt's sex life, it was OK to talk about. Mostly because of Lara's bringing up in the children's home until the age of thirteen, at which age she knew everything about sex anyway.

"I know! That's what makes it even worse!"

"But just think, if it weren't for that happening. If it weren't for Pap getting overly drunk at a Dalton snob party then we never would have had you in our lives." Lara nods and stand up to give Sebastian a hug and then Kurt. Placing a kiss on Harry's head, she begins to walk out of the room.

"Love you Dad, love you Pap. Oh and thanks for getting drunk. My life wouldn't have been anywhere near as good if someone else adopted me." The couple watch their daughter leave them in the room with Harry.

"I think that's the nicest thing she's ever said," laughs Sebastian as he moves to sit next to Kurt on the sofa. He places his hand behind Harry's head and gives him a small kiss.

"I love you Seb." Kurt says simply giving his husband a kiss on the lips and smiling at him.

"I love you too Kurt."

Laying his hand around Kurt's shoulders and leaning back into the sofa looking down to Harry, Sebastian appreciates (not for the first time) his irresponsible drinking habits at the age of eighteen. He looks around the room at the hundreds of photos, reminders, memories of his and Kurt's life together and immediately is filled with a gush of emotions. They are only thirty two and already have a child almost grown up and another little boy to bring up. It's just another adventure Sebastian likes to think. Another chapter into their lives. Another opportunity to prove to Kurt just how serious he was about them.

He remembers the promise he made to Kurt fourteen years earlier, _"__I promise to give you whatever you need to prove to you how serious I am about us, Kurt."_

It wouldn't wouldn't matter to him what happened between them, how long they'd been together, how long they loved. It wouldn't matter if Kurt decided one day he'd had enough of the relationship and left him with his children. It wouldn't matter if they were eighty-two and still happily together, Sebastian would never break that promise to Kurt. He would never stop proving how much he meant to him. Not even for a moment.


End file.
